


It only took a bullet

by Catwoman1001



Category: Attack on Titan, Attackontitan - Fandom, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Barista Eren, Cafè Rose, Cutter! Eren, Death, Eren gets a tattoo later on, Erens been through a lot okay, Fluff, Fuck these tags again, Grisha is a bastard you will hate him, Guilt, I'll go down with this ship, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mikasa is really cool, Murder, Okay that's it, Self Harm, Shitty Fanfiction, Smut, Switching, These two dorks are adorable, Top!Levi, Uhm, ereri, idfk, life - Freeform, okay, poetic shit?, probs gonna be hella lot of chapters, self blame, shortish chapters, so is Carla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwoman1001/pseuds/Catwoman1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took a single bullet to shatter a bright eyed boys dream.</p><p>One bullet.</p><p>It destroyed the boy when he saw he was the one who fired it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> M'kay so this starts off slow but I promise you I'll get better. Also I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, or spellingZ my computer decided that Erens name is actually Evan so I think there might be some Evan's in there I'm sorry if their is I tried to proof read. Also this is my first time writing in 3rd person so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes there too. Thank you for reading it means everything to me!!

Eren felt sick to his stomach, his emotions were a mess. Old memories flashed back to him, and he had to clutch his stomach to keep from sobbing. It didn’t help the dry feeling that was pushing in his throat, or the stinging burning in his eyes clouding over the once bright emerald green orbs.

He stared at his bed. He was alone in his house, it felt so cold with out anyone.

He tried to shut his eyes to block out the memories of what happened that one awful night. However, they just kept flooding back to him, becoming stronger and stronger. It was almost impossible to hold back the thoughts now.

Tears fell from his soulless eyes and he collapsed onto his floor boards. 

He never felt so empty in his entire life.

Hugging his knees to his chest, he tried to ignore the bitterness sweeping against him. 

It’s funny. It takes only a day from humans to completely break, to shatter into small little shards. It only takes a day to ruin someone’s life. 

That day had come too soon for Eren Jeager.

Eren scrambled to stand up once he heard the front door of his house slam close, from downstairs. Footsteps could be heard tripping, stumbling down the corridor. Hands blindly grabbing at the walls, trying to steady the drunken figure who was making his way to Eren’s door.

No, please. No.

Eren lunged at the door, his body felt like lead. To numb to move. He wouldn’t stop his limbs from shaking violently. 

Not today, please. He begged to god. Just this one time he wished for his prayers to be answered, just this once.

The door swung open before Eren’s body could made it in time.

Of course, why would god suddenly care.

He never had a chance.

The drunken figure of his dad stood in the door frame, a beer bottle in one of his calloused hands hanging loosely. He hiccuped, stepping back slightly. Eren froze in his spot, words not able to form at the moment. 

Grisha took a step foreward once again, his eyes narrowing, focusing at the young boy who was shaking like a leaf.

“You’re pathetic.” His father snorted, in a smooth movement he lashed his hand out at the door frame. Half of the beer bottle shattered, while the other hand was still held in his hand.

Eren flinched backwards so violently he lost his balance and collided into the hard ground. 

Get up! he internally screamed to himself.

His father chuckled, before stumbling his way over to Eren. 

“F-Father! Wait pleas-“ He was cut off. A sharp kick was delivered to the side of his ribs a sickening crunch was heard afterwards. 

Fuck.

With a gasping breath, Eren started to crawl backwards tears biting at his eyes. The side of his ribs were on fire, burning. It took everything he had not to scream out for help.

“You make me sick.” His father growled stepping - no stomping onto his ankle. 

This time Eren bit into his hand to stop a cry of pain. Blood leaking down onto his palm.

Crying made it worse. Noise made it worse. Anything made this worse.

“Worthless.”

Another kick to his side.

“Pathetic.”

A punch to the mouth followed suit, splitting open the inside of his cheek.

“Monster.” His voice has dropped an octave lower.

The half shattered beer bottle went flying for Eren’s face this time, luckily due to his fathers drunken coordination it missed. Hitting the wall right next to his head.

Eren swallowed back a scream.

His father was hovering right over him now. Bending down he straddled Eren to the ground, crushing his mid section with weight.

“Murderer.”

Hands snaked along Eren’s neck at the point and pressed down, harshly. It all happened so fast, it almost didn’t feel real.

“Dad.” Eren managed to rasp out, tears began to fall from his eyes sliding down his cheeks and onto he floor.

Ice cold panic began to wash over, he clawed at the hands restricting him from air, that he began to so desperately need.

He couldn’t fucking breath. 

His hands weakly went to his fathers face, scratching, clawing, fighting to push him off. His feet kicked up hoping to maybe knee his father. 

Black spots began to spot over his vision, Eren’s eyes widen with intense fear.

No, please. 

Small, ragged breaths began to escape from his throat. He had no breath left for a final scream. 

The hands that where pressed against his throat lifted. Small choking sounds were heard from the young boy as he rolled over onto his stomach clawing at his throat, that was probably ringed with bruises. Air began to fill his lungs once again, however the burning sensation never left. 

“One day I swear I will fucking kill you for what you did.”

I don’t doubt it for a second.

Instead of answering Eren focused on making his breathing return to normal, small black spots still dotted his vision but he forced himself to stay calm. 

The door to his bedroom was slammed closed, the foot steps of his father echoing off the old walls of the house. Once Eren knew he was alone, he pushed himself up on shaky limbs only to collapse face first into the ground once again.

A small sob escaped his throat, immense pain followed afterwards. 

He could feel the blood pooling around in his mouth, and the bruising starting on his rib cage.

He could feel everything but nothing at the same time.

Green eyes pooled over with even more tears, and he shakily hit the ground with a balled up first.

Why is it always me?

The dark part of his brain wrapped around him, taking him into his own choke hold refusing to let go even for a second. Telling it’s because he deserved it.

The voice was right too.

Suddenly a loud crash came from inside the house, along with his sisters scream.

Eren’s mind reacted first, his body followed. Forcing him-self up on shaky limbs, he ran out of his door - well more like limped. His mind was racing and he tried to call out his sisters name, however his throat wouldn’t allow that. Only small ragged breaths could be heard from his mouth at this point, quickly he ran into the kitchen, slamming open cupboard doors trying to find a knife for a weapon. 

The air was silent, and he could feel his pulse beating out of control.

No, no, no, not again.

He paused, waiting for a noise. Anything to guide him to where the crash was heard. 

Nothing.

“Mika!” Eren’s throat constricted after they yell, and searing pain choked him and for a minute he believed someone was pouring lava down his throat. 

Shit, he leaned over the counter and softly kneaded his fingers onto his neck, hoping to soothe the pain. 

This was the wrong minute for him to suddenly be very aware of the agonizing pain creeping up his side.

Seriously Eren? You’ve had so much worse. Suck it up.

“You son of a bitch!” 

Eren would recognize that scream from anywhere. 

He quickly put the knife back, it wasn’t Mika who sounded in trouble this time. 

His feet led him up the stairs, were he almost collapsed at the top. Another crash echoed through the halls, that sound only fueled Eren to go faster. 

This time a scream ran through the house.

Finally, Eren entered the dinning room upstairs, the place were he heard all the crashed and screaming come from. An seething black haired girl had Grisha under her, curled up in a ball, begging for Mikasa to leave him alone. 

Upon hearing my footsteps Mika stopped what she was doing to turn around to glance at me, her eyes grew wide. She stayed silent for a minute, observing my movements, the way I flinched when my body leaned against the door, how I was still gripping at my sore throat, the obvious swelling that I could feel on my cheek. 

Her eyes flared with a familiar anger. 

She turned away from me, only to reach down and pull my - our father up by his hair. Practically spitting in his face while doing so. “Did you do that to him?” Her voice was low, terrifying even. My father in his drunken have only whimpered.

She was the only person my dad would ever surrender too.

I could feel a ice cold panic start to bloom in my chest, she would kill him at this rate. 

Why do I even care?

“Mika.” I wheezed out, her grip faltered on our dad and she turned towards me once again. I decided to keep words short, I didn’t know if he damaged my vocal cords, so if I kept talking I could possibly be doing much more damage. “Wasn’t him.”

Why am I lying to her?

Her eyes clouded over, she didn’t believe me. 

Oh yeah that’s right. I’m lying to her and everyone else because I owe him.

The look in his eye’s must have been enough to convince Mika to let him go, where he crashed into the hard wood ground. The beer bottle next to him spilling over.

She walked towards her brown haired brother, eyes trained on the ground. The red scarf he gave her all those years ago wrapped around her nose. 

“Come with me.” 

Eren sighed but obeyed her orders begrudgingly, with a pinch of a frown on his face. 

She led Eren down the hall into the bathroom where she pushed him down onto the toilet seat while she rummaged around in the cabinet trying to find their first aid kit. 

After a few minutes she cursed angrily and kicked the door shut as hard as she could, “Why don’t we have a god damn first aid kit?” She muttered to her self.

Her grip on the Bathroom sink grew tighter.

Even let  breathy chuckle float from the back of his throat and grabbed Mikasa gently on the shoulder shaking her lightly.

“It’s all good, listen I have to go to work. Would you be okay here?”

Mikes bristled up at the sound of work, “Eren! No! You’re hurt! Look at you, you can barley talk and your cheek is so swollen it looks like another face!”

Even smiled and his shoulders shook in silent laughter, he ruffled her hair before walking out the bathroom leaving his adopted sister alone, with her thoughts.

Slowly she unhooked her hands from the Bathroom counter and looped it around her red scarf. Her cold charcoal grey eyes glazed over with tears.

I just want to protect him and be by his side, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.

Eren made him way to his room, limping on his ankle. Once through his door way, he silently shut his door and walked over to his closet. 

Ew, work.

He detested the thought of going to the café and hearing complaints from costumers, how he was either to rude, or how their coffee wasn’t made to perfection.

He rolled his eyes.

I have to go, Armin pulled strings for me to get that job, besides it much better than staying here.

Hah, I would actually rather be stabbed then be in this house.

Eren shook his head, pulling him out of his deep sea of thoughts. He sighed when his eyes landed on a turtleneck sweater that was probably a few sizes to big for him. 

That’ll work I guess.

Peeling off his white shirt, he stole a place at his body in the mirror. A frown knit at his eye brows, pulling them together. Scar’s lined his body, they were all disgusting in their own way. Scratch marks, to burn marks lined his torso, while deep gashed ran down the mid section of his back. Just by his hips were evidence from his own harm done to his body. 

The only slightly good thing about his body was the clear lines of muscle. 

He rolled his eyes yet again. That doesn’t matter. 

Slipping the sweater over his head, he made sure to securely pull the sleeves down hiding his wrists from plain sight. He adjusted the collar so it hid the purple and blue bruises around his neck. 

Perfect.

His eyes scanned his cheek, it wasn’t so bad. Could easily pass as some fight that got out of hand.

With a satisfied smile he walked as quickly as he could out of the front door, making sure to grab his car keys before running out the house into the cool night breeze.

Night shifts are great.

A small smile crept onto his face, before he hopped into his car, and started it. 

__________

Eren gritted his teeth and leaned back behind the counter. Café Rose was utterly boring at this time of night. 

He stole a place at the clock hanging up at the wall.

1:00

Eren sighed and banged his head hard onto the counter, he still had two more hours before closing. 

Everything was silent, there were no costumers in the café and the outside world had become silent. In fact if Eren hadn’t been at work, or even on the clock we would have went up to the roof to gaze at the stars. 

“Hey, can you wake up? I want caffein.” A low voice spoke to the right of him. 

A small girlie shriek came out of Eren, as he fell backwards in surprise. “Shit!” He screeched waving his arms around trying to regain his balance. 

“Hey! Watch out!” 

A hand reached over the counter and managed to grab onto the front of Eren’s sweater and pulled him foreword roughly where he collided into the counter, and narrowly missed butting heads with the stranger who just saved him from his fall. 

“Jesus christ kid. Calm down.” The man spoke his lips pursed into a thin smirk. 

The man dressed in black pulled away and crossed his arms looking the brunette up and down, the smirk on his face growing.

Not bad at all.

Eren straightened up and cleared his throat, sending the stranger a apologetic look. 

After a moments of silence Eren tapped his foot and gestured to the sign hanging over the counter apparently sick of waiting.

The stranger in black raised one thin eyebrow, his deep voice chilling Eren. “Listen brat, I don’t understand hand gestures. Just say what you want to say.” 

The brown haired barista could feel his eye brow twitch.

“Coffee.” Was all he could rasp out, while pointing to the sign once again except waving his hands a bit more dramatically. 

The young man who just entered the coffee shop and shrugged off his jacket. “Oh. Just ice coffee, no creamer, and no sugar.” 

The brunette rolled his eyes but got to work, while the man took a seat on the stool right next to the counter. 

Eren ducked his head a bit more and look at the new stranger our of the corner of his eyes. He first noticed the dark bags under his eyes, giving off the impression that he has had one too many sleep less nights. He also noticed how his steel grey orbs seemed to stare off into space for a few minutes while Eren was making his coffee, also his shoulders hunched over when he sat down. A messy fringe parted his raven black at the side of his head, he was also quite handsome. 

Eren grabbed a cup and screwed a paper lid on, before writing down a messy name onto the side.

The stranger took the cup from Eren and handed him a five dollar bill muttering to ‘keep the extra.’ 

Even shrugged and leaned back onto the counter, closing his eyes once again. Not before stealing a look at the clock which now read-

1:23

Before Eren had the chance to groan he could hear the stranger from behind him snort in laughter, he turned around to see him burry his face in his hands hiding his smile while his shoulders shook. 

He stole a glance at the barista a genuine smile stetted a crossed his face. He pointed to the side of the coffee, shaking his head in pure amusement “So, I’m the grip reaper huh?”

Eren smiled and leaned back on his elbows eyes now trained on the hot costumer, “You came in dressed in a huge black coat, and you took terrifying.” It was a miracle he managed to even speak that much.”

“Wow, thanks kid.” 

Eren rolled his eye’s “Okay, I’m seventeen. Not a kid.” 

The customer waved him off and took a sip of his coffee. The brunette couldn’t help but cringe in disgust.

He was drinking black coffee. 

“Just so you know I have a name. It’s Levi.”

Oh.

Eren smiled slightly and looked away, focusing and cleaning the counters.

I really like that name. 

Levi’s alluring voice called out from behind him, “So what’s your name, bright eyes?” 

Eren tensed up, and turned around giving the costumer a flirtatious look, “If you want to know so bad you’re going to have to find out your self.” 

Levi was silent for a minute, his stomach did a whole backflip, and his emotions where sent into a frenzy. 

Calm down, all he did was look at you fucking butterflies.

“Don’t go under estimating me brat, I could easily find your name out.”

Eren hummed and spun around on his heels, “Okay, and when you do I’ll be here.”

Levi bit down on his straw to keep from saying anything else, only offering the brunette a soft nod.

Eren smirked slightly and turned back around. 

He would have loved to give out his name, such a simple thing in this world. Yet it could mean so much to a person.

Eren shook his head, Eren Jeager was not a word this town wanted to hear every again.

Not after the murder.


	2. A tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, just wanted to say that the chapter can be very depressing. But I did add some nicer movements into it I hope you like it ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!

A heavy sigh left Eren as he looked at his vandalized locker. Fury swept over him and for a second the green eyed boy had the thought of killing that horse faced bastard. 

Spray painted in midnight black and crimson red were the words; Faggot. 

The brunette clenched his hands into fists, his eyebrow twitched with a visible effort to stay calm.

“Hey cock sucker!”

Stay calm, Eren reminded himself.

“What blowhard you ignoring me now?” The ash haired freak screamed a crossed the corridor.

Stay fucking calm.

The man - otherwise known as Jean laughed. He for some sick twisted reason found Eren’s misery funny, no - more like hysterical.

Take a deep breath in, Eren tried to remind himself. 

With a ‘tch’ Jean started walking forwards, eyebrows pulled down into a frown. Annoyance swallowed him whole and he shoved Eren down to the ground hard spitting at his feet. 

“Im talking to you, you little slut.” His hands found it’s ways to the beautiful green eyed boys abused throat giving it a brutal squeeze.

The brunettes eyes flashed with an undetected emotion. Something small inside of Eren snapped and suddenly it wasn’t Jean’s hands wrapped around his throat, they changed to cold, calloused hands. The cold hands of a man who Eren once used to call his hero, the hands of a man who Eren had once long ago been proud to tell his class that he was his father.

Not anymore.

Adrenaline spiked throughout the boy, everything that happened next went into a very confusing blur.

In the muddle of confusion he heard a agonizing scream, the crunching of bones. 

“Eren!”

A beg from the figure below for him to stop.

“Eren! Stop! You’ll kill him!”

Warm fluid coating his palm. Crimson red splattered against his shirt.

His hands shook as he blinked, he wasn’t in the school anymore. He was in his old house, a lifeless figure laying beneath him, blood pooling around his feet.

Mikasa towards Eren who was on top of a very lifeless looking Jean Kirstein. Her mouth went dry, and her limbs began to feel numb.

Kid’s were staring in horror, some even backing away scared.

The raven haired woman ignored the stares, and lunged towards Eren tackling him. Her hands went up to pin his arms above his head in an attempt to keep him from struggling. 

However, she soon discovered it wasn’t necessary. Her brother who laid limp below her looked almost dead himself. His chocolate brown hair was a mess, splayed out all over the floor beneath him. Pink lips slightly open trying to suck in a few breaths of air. What she soon found that chilled her the most was his eyes, they were cold and a dull green. 

I can see the instinct to kill in his eyes.

With that thought Mikasa visibly flinched. 

Tears leaking out of her own charcoal grey orbs, splattering softly against Eren’s cheek.

The once far away look disappeared from her brothers eyes, confusion clouding over them.

“Kasa, why are you crying?” He softly asked worry tinging his voice.

Mikasa glared at him, releasing his wrists from her once tight grasp. Only to grab the lapels of his shirt and shook him violently. 

“I fucking hate you so much! If you keep acting this way you’ll be sent off! I can’t loose my brother! I won’t loose my family!” Her voice swirled with hatred and pain.

She just couldn’t wrap her head around it. Why couldn’t he just leave it be?

She got off of him, covering her face with her sleeve. 

In a moment of blind fury she ripped the red scarf off of her neck. Crumpling it up and tossing it to the ground. She started to run towards the school’s doors only calling a simple phrase over her shoulder. One that almost destroyed Eren. 

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t my brother.”

Eren backed up, watching her figure run out the door, he could feel every single persons stare on him. 

He felt strangely numb, he wanted - no needed to feel something.

His limbs where lead and only then did he allow his gaze to flicker to the red scarf that the raven haired woman had tossed onto the ground. 

Then green eyes moved a little to the right.

Jean didn’t look like he was breathing.

Right then and there Eren kneeled over and lost everything he had in his stomache.

____________  

The door shut behind the Brown haired boy, the house was silent once again. 

No sign of his sister, or his father.

Eren sighed and tossed his backpack onto the ground, not caring at the moment.

He only felt unbelievably tired. 

His knee’s gave out from under him once he entered his house and he allowed himself to cramp down to the ground, the hospital bill for Jean Kirstein slipped out of his hands and skittered a crossed the floor.

The bill had one too many zero’s. However, relief clenched at his stomach. It provided some comfort to know Eren had not killed him in his moment of pure blind rage.

What the hell is happening to me?

Eren shivered recalling just how lifeless Jean looked below him.

The brunette almost threw up again. Horrible thoughts plagued his mind.

What if he had killed Jean? If Mikasa wasn’t there I would have just kept attacking him until he breathed his last breath.

Green eyes closed and he chuckled lowly.

As if murdering one person wasn’t enough.

He bit his lip, Jean had some nasty injuries. Eren recalled the doctor explaining how much damage was done. Four broken ribs, his nose was completely messed up, and he had a fractured skull.

Eren opened his eyes and forced his limbs to move the way he wanted them too. One step after another had led him to the bathroom. 

He knew exactly what he was looking for, a certain shiny piece of metal hidden right underneath a loose tile.

He soon found exactly what he was looking for, Eren gazed at the razor blade. Twirling it around with his thumb and index finger. 

Eren hummed aloud, twisted dark thoughts grabbing ahold of him. 

His knuckles burned with every new movement, the feeling of his skin splitting open more and more.

Eren felt another small sudden rack his spine. 

If you cut vertically they won’t be able to stitch that shit up. 

Eren could feel himself hesitate, how easy it could be. Just one sharp, quick movement upwards. Make it deep. You’ll be sure to die. 

The tip of the razor kissed his skin, Eren closed his eyes trying to calm down the shaking he could feel starting.

Come on! Do it! No one cares.

A sick feeling washed over him as he realized the little voice was correct. No one does, he lost everything today. 

Hell he lost everything a long time ago, now not even Mikasa would care if she came home to see you dead.

This thought only encouraged him to keep on with the idea, his shaking has stopped at this point. Some how he could feel himself slowly loosing the need to live another day.

“So what’s your name bright eyes?”

The brunette swallowed thickly, his eyes reopening. A bitter laugh filled the bathroom, out of everyone to cross his mind and now of all times. However, he couldn’t deny that the short, angry costumer who goes by the name of Levi did cheer him up yesterday. A lot more than Eren would care to admit.

A very small smile lifts up on his lips.

“Don’t go under estimating me brat, I could easily find your name out.”

Eren rolled his eyes, the costumer certainly was a little bitch.

The bright eyed boy could slowly feel the urge disappearing. However, he couldn’t quite understand why. He was just another costumer.

Sure he was pretty damn good looking and all.

That wasn’t the whole of it and Eren knew it. With a tiny sigh Eren allowed his hand too fall, his hand loosely holding the small razor blade.

Not tonight. 

Eren bit his lip and he rearranged the tile back into place and leaned against his door way. He knew that just because he didn’t exactly attempt to end his miserable life this one night doesn’t mean that he won’t. 

Eren knew himself, if he was going to die it would be by his own hands. 

He would be damned if he allowed himself to be killed by his father, or anyone else for that matter.

With a small noise of annoyance he glanced down at his silver watch, scanning the time. It was currently half past six, Eren didn’t have to arrive at his job until ten.

He sighed and ran a hand through dark locks, before he had the chance to break down again he exited the bathroom quickly, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Collapsing down onto the couch Eren allowed his thoughts to wander to his adopted sister, her words ringing clear through his head, worry began to pulsate in his temple.

What if she never came home again? 

His mouth went dry at the thought.

Oh. His eyes snapped to the doormat, the red scarf lying there abandoned. 

To be perfectly honest Eren had no idea as to why he had picked it up after she ran out of the school. 

She probably hates me. He groaned, she does.

She had said it to his face.

With a small huff and irate sigh Eren reached into his back pocket pulling out a small track phone. It was nothing fancy but he still liked the thought of owning a phone. He quickly scrolled down through his contacts. He needed to talk to someone, and no one was better for that job than his childhood friend Armin.

His fingers hovered over the green call button, he could feel himself hesitating. Maybe that wasn’t such a great idea, Armin dealt with enough problems of his own, he didn’t need Eren’s weighing him down even more.

The brunette tossed his phone on the couch cushion right next to him before throwing his hands up in the air and waving them around frantically. Burying his face into his hands he half screamed, his voice was still recovering. He slid down from his seat on the couch and allowed his body to fall into the ground.

A small bit of laughter could be heard from him.

He felt a little better.

Pushing himself back up onto his feet he could feel his grin stretching a bit bigger. 

He just needed to get out of his house, he contemplated going down to the ‘Oh wonder’ bridge, he shook his head no at the thought.

That place is best at night when the star’s are out and dancing around in the sky, if you go during the day its too boring.

His foot steps became rushed as he quickly squirmed into a tight leather jacket, sucking in a breath of air he bit back a cry of pain.

His knuckles.

Biting through the pain Eren swung his front door open the cool autumn air hitting him in the face. It was actually quite refreshing, better than the sticky summer heat.

Besides, now I can wear long sleeves without getting weird looks from people.

Eren stuffed his hands into his pockets, he eyed his car for a minute.

Quickly discarding the thought of driving, he continued on his walk wondering just were his feet would take him this time. He didn’t have a real place in mind, he just enjoyed being outside during the most beautiful season. 

__________

The green eyes boy stopped in his tracks, running a hand down his face. He was currently outside of Café rose, the inside looked like a complete nightmare. 

Ymir the other barista that worked day shifts was completely useless, she snapped at every costumer. Her mouth would get her hurt one day, he remembered one day how a costumer had enough of her bull and reached over the counter. 

Eren shuddered at the thought.

The man went home with a broken arm that day, if Ymir hadn’t been friends with Armin she would have been fired on the spot.

Sasha, another barista was running around a loaf of bread hanging out from her mouth all while Connie - her boyfriend chased her. Screaming something about Sasha eating all the food, in our small café.

Armin, being the nerd he was chose to ignore all of them and bury his nose in a book. Only looking up once to shoot a glare at Ymir when she flicked his nose hard.

Geez these dorks, Eren couldn’t help but think. However, despite the chaos he found him self smiling fondly at all of them through the window. 

They were the only family he had left.

Eren entered the café, the small tinkling of bells ringing throughout the entire small shop. It was enough to catch everyone’s attention.

Four eyes looked at him, all at once.

“Eren!” Connie screamed bull charging at Eren, tackling him in a large hug. 

The brunette started laughing taking a step backwards as too not fall. Armin, his blonde haired friend quickly stuck a book mark in place and dropped the book onto his chair.

He was the second to jump on Eren for a hug, this time Eren did loose his balance colliding into the floor with both Armin and Connie latched at his sides.

Sasha cheerfully waved to him, before taking a large bite of the loaf of bread she had been carrying around all this time. 

Ymir just huffed, Eren tried to conceal a giggle knowing that was her way of saying hello to people.

“You should smile more, it looks good on you!” Connie exclaimed pushing himself off of Eren and stood up off of the floor.

Amin got up too holding a hand out for Eren to grab, the brunette did so.

“Thanks bud.” Eren put his hand on Armin’s shoulder.

Eren could feel relief swelling from inside of him, he was glad he decided to come here. He already felt a lot better.

“Hey Ymir! Could you be an amazing best friend and get me a pumpkin spiced latte?” The taller high school student begged leaning over the counter slightly, giving her puppy dog eyes.

The tan girl scoffed and shoved Eren’s face away with her hand not moving from her spot, “Who said we were friends dimwit?”

In an effort of mock hurt Eren slapped a hand over his chest crying out, “Ouch, that one hurt Ymir. Right here.”

She just rolled her eyes at his over dramatic display. Annoyance painting over the features of her face, her eyebrow started to twitch.

“Come on! You would do it for Christa!” Eren made sure to add a little wink.

The other girl flushed bright red and turned her face to the side muttering under her breath.

Sasha collapsed down into the booth giggling, “He’s right you know!” She called over her shoulder to the pissy barista.

Amin took his spot on the stool again, making sure to move his book. Eren decided to sit next to him doing a small spin in his chair. 

Connie looked at them all lost, “Wait does Ymir like Christa?” 

He only received a dirty look from the said girl.

Eren’s eyes widened for a second, speaking up he tried to gather all of their attention. “Oh hey, guys, could you all do me a favor?”

That seemed to catch their attention, that kid never asked them for favors.  

Eren took their silence as a cue for him to continue on, “If a guy who goes by the name of Levi comes in can you please not tell him my name?”

Eren could feel a small smirk grow.

Ymir shrugged, but sent him a curious look over her shoulder. Sasha nodded, and Connie gave Eren a thumbs up.

Amin was the first to actually say something, “Eren. You met a guy?” 

Excitement was clear in his voice. 

Eren cringed but nodded his head yes.

Sasha was the first to squeal all the other following after suite.

Amin was the only one looking at his best friend with worry in his eyes.

Connie called over to him, “So you’re getting back into he dating game again!” Eren could feel his eyes widen and he shook his head back and forth violently. 

“No! Wait! I didn’t mean it that way. He’s just someone who stopped in the Café a few nights ago, in fact he probably thinks I’m just some annoying brat.”

When he spoke those words his gut twisted up slightly.

The group quieted down, but the playful banter was still there.

That was until it reached nine, Ymir gladly jumped over the counter and patted her hands on her jeans.

“Well my shift is done, I’ll be seeing you guys.” Without wasting a second she bolted out of there.

Sasha groaned and looked at Connie, “We should probably go too.” 

The balls jiggled softly as they left and Eren waited for Armin to announce that we was leaving now too, however instead a hand softly poked at the bright eyed boys shoulder.

Eren turned towards Armin shooting him a confused look, before he could ask Armin opened his mouth to speak. 

“You don’t want him to know because of what happened right?”

Eren stayed quite, confirming Armin’s suspicions.

“Listen, it’s not my place to tell you this but what happened last summer is going to haunt you forever. That’s not something people forget, and you sure as hell aren’t going to be forgetting it any time soon either. I can basically see the guilt in your eyes everyday.”

Eren clenched his fist.

“Eren, what happened wasn’t your fault. It was self porte-“

Eren cut Armin off by standing up abruptly, “Armin, I’m not in the mood to discuss this. Please just leave it be.”

Amin narrowed his ocean blue eyes, “Okay! So when will you be okay to discuss it? I saw what happened at school! You almost killed Jean! I just miss the old you.”

Eren jumped over the counter, landing perfectly because he has done it thousands of times.

“Eren I don’t want to loose my best friend because he couldn’t talk out his feelings!”

Mikasa’s voice flashed through his mind, “I fucking hate you so much! If you keep acting this way you’ll be sent off! I can’t loose my brother! I won’t loose my family!”

“Amin. I said to just leave it alone.”

In their argument neither of them had seen, or heard the door open. 

They also didn’t catch sight of the raven haired man who walked through.

“I won’t leave it alone! You’re too damn secretive! It’s going to kill you one day!”

Eren practically growled out the last part, “Then let it.”

Amin slammed his hands down onto the table, “Stop being so fucking selfish!” He screamed.

Eren’s words faltered and silence consumed him. It was rare when Armin would raise his voice, it was even more rare when he would curse like that.

“Uh, I’m sorry to interrupt. Should I like leave?” A deep voice called out, the two friends stopped their heated argument to turn to the voice. 

Eren groaned upon seeing who it was.

Levi.

“Nice to see you too, Bright eyes.” The raven commented arching an eyebrow.

Amin spoke through clenched teeth, “No, I’m done with what I needed to say.” He grabbed his book off the counter and started to speed walk to the door, he only stopped once to look back over his shoulder and give Eren a glance.

“Meet me tomorrow at my house, since your suspended for the month I’ll have to tutor you myself.”

With that ending note he opened the door and walked out of it into the cool night breeze.

Once the door closed Levi sauntered over towards the counter, his posture relaxed.

Eren’s eyebrows creased into a frown and he forced himself to breath in a shaky breath.

“Hey.” Eren cast a glance at Levi, lips pulled down. “You okay?”

Eren nodded harshly but then turned around so Levi couldn’t read his emotions. “The same thing you had last time then?”

Levi didn’t believe that he was okay but left it alone, if he wanted to talk about it he would have. His smirk grew however.

“So you remember me then?” His smooth velvet voice seemed to drop into a purr.

Eren turned back around facing Levi, his green eyes glinting. “Don’t let it get to your head, it’s kinda hard to forget a face like yours.”

Levi frowned ever so slightly, “Compliment or insult?”

Eren leaned back thoughtfully staring up at the ceiling. “Both.”

The raven haired man rolled his eyes before taking a seat, “Anyways no, just get me tea instead brat.”

“Yes sir.”

Levi cringed, “Don’t call me sir, makes me seem older than I already am.”

That comment caught Eren’s attention, while pouring the boiling water into the cup he couldn’t help but ask his question. “How old are you anyways?” 

Levi narrowed his steel grey eyes but needlessly answer with a soft sigh, “I’m twenty two.”

Eren hummed slightly setting the tea bag inside the cup, Levi drummed his fingers onto the counter.

The raven stared at Eren’s back, grey eyes glinted with approval. 

He could easily make out the delicious curve of the boys spine through he cloth of the tight jacket, or how those jeans hung low on his hips, showing a small strip of toned but tan skin. 

However, what really caught Levi’s attention was the swirls of black ink permanently marked into his skin. The pitch black ink swirled around Eren’s hip bone and seemingly climbed up his back and disappeared beneath the cloth of the jacket.

Holy fuck.

Levi nearly fell out of his seat.

That’s hot.

He swallowed thickly leaning foreward trying to get a better look at the brunettes tattoo. Levi had to stop himself from reaching out to touch the marked up skin. 

“You enjoying yourself there?” Those words snapped Levi out of his trance and he forced his eyes to pull away from his back.

Levi leaned back into his seat and huffed “Nothing to enjoy, brat.” 

Eren smirked knowingly at Levi, before setting his cup of steaming tea down in front of him. Levi took it without a word of thanks.

Curiosity got the best of him however and he found himself asking Eren a question, “What does your tattoo say?”

Eren leaned back against the counter crossing his arms, one over the other. That movement made his shirt ride up showing off his v line.

Levi almost choked on his tea - almost.

Eren cocked his head to the side slightly, his green eyes boring into grey. “Maybe one day I’ll show you.”

This time Levi did choke on his tea. 

He coughed a few times, swirling his chair around quickly. 

Eren burst out laughing, trying to cover his smile with one hand. He studied the raven haired man and he couldn’t help but think he wasn’t too bad himself.

Eren horrified turned away quickly, eyebrows knitted together.

Chill Eren, you just met him. 

Once Eren could tell Levi was done with his coughing fit he turned around and gave the man a true smile.

Levi ducked his head down into his hands and he cursed out the shitty kid, “Oh wait!” Eren suddenly spoke, “You would be in college then right?”

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“What major are you in?”

Levi paused for a second, fingers curled around the rim of the tea cup. The corners of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly into a smile, “My major is English”

Eren’s eyes seemingly started to glow from excitement and he leaned foreward getting closer to Levi. “Really!”

Levi leaned backwards shooting the kid a glare, “Yes really.”

The brunette leaned back again getting the hint but he still seemed highly interested, “I would absolutely love to go to collage for English. I plan to be a writer.”

Levi put down his tea cup and leaned foreword slightly, Levi would soon come to learn this green eyed boy had a way of pulling you into things.

“Okay so lets say someone wrote a story with you as the protagonist, Bright eyes. How would it turn out?”

Eren lost the smile but not the excited look in his eyes, he thought for a second debating on answering the question. He could have easily dodged it but for some reason today he was feeling a bit more open. 

Maybe Armin was right.

“I’m just a high school student who likes to read like you could find anywhere.”

Levi watched Eren’s every move.

“Im not the protagonist of a novel or anything.”

Eren paused to chuckle. 

“But, if for arguments sake you were to write a story with me in the lead role.”

Eren found himself looking down to the ground now.

“It would most certainly be -“

The doors flew open to the café and Mikasa burst in, tears streaming down her face.

A tragedy.


End file.
